


Frayed: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e05, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'missing scene' from any point in the narrative of Frayed, but chronologically set just prior to the start of the bus ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed: A Missing Scene

"The Alpha's killed Derek." Scott said, bracing himself for Stiles' reaction.

Which wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Yeah, right. Pull the other one."

"I'm serious, Stiles, he's dead." Scott said, with a wince, hand coming up to cover the bloody gashes in his side.

"Pshhh, right. Like he was dead when Peter basically eviscerated him in front of the school." Stiles said, while restringing his lacrosse stick.

"No-"

"Or you know how Peter was dead and buried for how many months again?"

"Look, I'm se-"

"Or his supposedly dead sister Cora."

"I don't think she was actually-"

"I'm thinking its some kind of Hale family power. I mean if we hadn't found both parts of her body, my money would be on Laura popping out of the grave at some point, so until he's at least cut in two pieces, don't try to tell me Derek's dead." Stiles stopped and looked at Scott. "He wasn't in two pieces was he?"

"No, but-"

"There you go, buddy. I'm sure he'll lurk on out of whatever hole he's licking his wounds in soon enough. How much do you want to bet he waits till the most dramatic moment possible?"

"Bet? I'm telling you, Stiles, Derek is dead."

"Yeah, sure he is, Scott." 

Scott didn't have the heart to keep arguing.


End file.
